


Магия без магии

by your_old_PC



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/pseuds/your_old_PC
Summary: Якоб охраняет Юсуфа, чтобы быть хоть чем-то полезным своим друзьям.





	Магия без магии

Пока Ньют успокаивал гигантского котика в чемодане, Якоб напомнил Тине кое о ком важном:  
— Значит, вы так и не встретились с Куини? Где же тогда её искать?  
— Будь добр, не отвлекай меня.

Тина продемонстрировала книгу с пророчеством. Спустя некоторое время она добавила со вздохом:  
— Послушай, я переживаю не меньше твоего. Мы обязательно найдём Куини, но сейчас вздорная младшая сестрёнка, которая заедает обиды пирожными, это не самое главное. Главное — это Криденс.  
— Хорошо.  
— Я уверена, с Куини всё в порядке. Мы найдём её, а потом нас троих ждёт очень серьёзная беседа.  
— Как скажешь. Но если что, я готов прямо сейчас поговорить с тобой за нас обоих.

Тина больше не отвечала, снова углубившись в книгу.

Потом они вместе помогли мистеру Щупальце избавиться от букашки в глазу, а когда он сказал, что должен кого-то убить, видимо, того парня, Криденса, Тина тут же сорвалась с места и умчалась. К счастью, Ньют быстро сообразил, что её нужно догнать.

Якоб сторожил спящего мистера Щупальце, надеясь, что хотя бы так будет полезен друзьям. В этом ветхом «убежище» он словно снова вернулся в свои девятнадцать лет: Париж, плохо отапливаемая съёмная комната, в брюхе гуляет колючий голод, а рядом спит сосед. Якоб потёр глаза и сильно ущипнул себя между большим и указательным пальцем, боль помогла взбодриться.

Ночь прошла в беготне по дождливому Лондону и поискам — а вдруг Куини просто перепрыгнула на соседнюю улицу и ждёт извинений? Якоб не знал, сколько ночей не спал до того, ведь в последний раз он помнил себя вечером 30 августа, когда думал, что больше с Куини не увидится никогда. Якоб не хотел, чтобы любимая опять ссорилась с сестрой из-за него, подвергала себя опасности, общаясь с не-магом, но в итоге сделал только хуже, когда сказал, что им с Куини нужно расстаться.

— Пожалуйста… — раздалось со стороны кушетки.

Якоб тут же оказался рядом, хотя не особо понимал, что может для него сделать. Но мужчина спал. Он болезненно дёрнулся во сне, резко мотнул головой и снова простонал:

— Зачем ты… зачем ты так со мной?

Якоб вытер платком проступивший на лбу мистера Щупальце пот и погладил его по коротким курчавым волосам. Помочь не надеялся, но просто сидеть рядом с мучающимся человеком не мог, кем бы он ни был. Бабушка вот знала заговор против кошмаров, и в детстве Якоб всегда спал спокойно. Как назло, сейчас он не мог вспомнить ни слова.

Но кажется, одного его присутствия рядом оказалось достаточно. Мистер Щупальце склонил голову к плечу и снова задышал ровно, лишь изредка с тихими выдохами прорывалось невнятное ворчание, как у старого кота. Якоб так и не решился убрать руку, чтобы не разрушить то, что он случайно создал сам, без магии и заговоров.


End file.
